


Another Matter Entirely

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Old Writing, Prompt Fic, Student/teacher relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slytherins prove to be very convincing and Gryffindors more than willing. Sounds like Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Matter Entirely

**The prompt: "** Hermione's going to the Burrow for Christmas but, for whatever reason, doesn't go in the end."

And "I like hugs" which I added myself cause it was cute, Rachael hugged me and said that today and I gots inspiration xD

* * *

The halls of Hogwarts were chilly and deserted. Since it was now winter, the chill was expected. However, the silence of the corridors, a rare commodity, was due to it being the start of the Christmas holidays. The students who were leaving were gathered in the Main Entrance hall, prepped and ready to see their families. This who were staying for the break were also gathered there to see their friends off while hassled professors herded the mass of students and tried to regain order.

A loud 'thunking' sound followed a witch as she grumbled under her breath, a little suitcase towed behind her as it bumped along the stone floors of the aged castle, every little crack making the case jerk against the girl's hand.

Just when the witch was getting fed up, the Gryffindor released a startled yelp when she was suddenly jerked back with a force that caused her to stumble. She turned to glare at the innocent black case which had its wheel wedged against an uneven stone; the harassed Gryffindor released the handle in annoyance, needing to take a few breaths so she didn't give into the temptation to kick the defenceless case.

"Having trouble, Miss Granger?" the girl swivelled sharply to face the intimidating figure of Professor Snape who now stood in front of her.

The cool black eyes regarded the girl, yet offered no clue as to what he was thinking, but the usual disdain in his eyes was strangely absent. "I happened to hear you were going to the Weasley's for Christmas" the man continued; although there was a hint of a sneer on his lips.

"Oh yes...The Burrow...I promised Harry that I'd...you know..." The girl sighed and turned around to dislodge her case from the floor, feeling her skin prickle in such a way that she knew the Potion Master's eyes were roving her figure unabashedly.

"Hm...and here I was led to believe you sentimental Gryffindors find something special about the first Christmas spent with a lover" the man drawled, "If the behaviour of those two sappy hellions is anything to go by" the man sneered. Ignoring the mild insult, the girl smiled slightly; due to her experience with the surly professor, her trained ear was able to detect the faintest note of fondness in his otherwise derisive tone.

All of a sudden the girl felt a pair of strong arms wind around her waist and pull her against a strong chest and the girl sighed in exasperation at the silent insistence, but her smile still remained steadfast on her lips.

"You seem tense" the man's low voice growled in her ear and she felt the surprisingly soft strands of his dark hair brush against her cheek.

The girl gave a weary yet amused laugh, "It's Christmas, Sev" she replied, leaning her head back on the man's broad shoulder, eyes fluttering closed briefly. "Harry and Ron are like excitable little toddlers" Hermione said with a light laugh. She raised her hand to rest on one of the man's arms which was still wrapped around her.

"I'm sure I can offer you a much more appealing Christmas" the man drawled lightly in her ear, making the girl shiver. "Here. At Hogwarts. Alone" he enticed, the idea growing more and more appealing as she thought about it.

The girl sighed, turning her head to glance down the corridors, just to make sure they were alone; although she was sure Severus wouldn't have made such a bold move to hold her in the open unless he was positive there was no one around to see them.

"It does sound good" she admitted.

The light kiss pressed to the side of her neck brought her to her decision.

"What do you mean you aren't coming to the Burrow!?" Harry exclaimed, voice thankfully not carrying due to the surrounding noise of excited chatter.

Hermione looked sheepish, "I'm sorry Harry, but it's our first Christmas together" she pressed, ignoring Ron's snort of distaste.

"But you were going to help me tell the Weasleys" the saviour whined, voice ceasing when a pair of arms slid around his waist in a familiar movement and a pale blond head was placed on the shorter boy's shoulder.

"What is Malfoy doing?" Ron frowned, eyeing the affectionate Slytherin with something akin to horrified wonder.

"I like to hug" the blond replied simply, although it seemed more aimed at Harry than Ron as the blond's hands delved slyly under the brunet's shirt.

"He likes to hug" Harry informed the now sickly looking redhead, swatting the blond's prying hands away with a smirk, then apologised with a light kiss.

Hermione giggled lightly, shaking her head at the couple, who had started snogging by this point. "Don't worry Harry, I'm sure they'll take it well, if not, Ron will be there to back you and Draco up. Won't you Ron?" Hermione asked, although by her tone it was clear it was no question.

"Course I will" the boy replied grumpily, "He's my mate inne?" Ron replied indignantly, "Even if he does have a poor choice in blokes".

Hermione simply smirked at the sulking Weasley as Draco and Harry managed to detached their lips long enough to collect their bags. "Have fun you three!" she called, waving them off and watching until they blended into the ground.

When they were out of sight the girl grinned, and in the most un-Hermione-ish manner, dashed down the staircases to the frosty dungeons.

After navigating her way along the most familiar path, she was greeted with the sight of the potion's master standing tall and authoritative outside his hidden chamber door, at his feet sat her suitcase as she smiled brightly, brown hair bouncing as she pounced the man.

Now well in tune with the exuberance of a Gryffindor lover, the man caught the slender body with ease as she pressed flush against him, their lips locking in a scorching kiss as one hand raised to rest on the small of the girl's back.

"Well, they're all gone" she murmured against the man's lips, pressing kisses to his firm jaw. "Molly Weasley isn't going to be happy I skipped out on visiting this Christmas. So I hope you intend to make it up to me" she purred.

"Miss Granger, dare I say that's almost a Slytherin way of thinking" the man drawled lightly, eyes glinting with far more than just appraisal as his hand drifted slightly lower to cup her pert rear, the fabric of her jeans soft against his palm. "Could it be that the very essence of Gryffindor has a little Slytherin in her?" he smirked.

Hermione grinned as she wrapped her arms snugly around the man's neck, reaching up on her tip-toes to whisper in the man's ear.

"It may be so" she murmured. "But I most certainly wouldn't mind a little more"

The man's eyes dilated with lust and a growl escaped his throat. "I believe that can be arranged" he smirked, sweeping the girl up as she laughed in delight. He entered his chambers with the girl's suitcase hovering along behind.

The door close sharply behind them and was not going to open again until many days later.

After all, Hermione had enough clean clothes to last her through the whole holiday.

If she'd actually be wearing any of those clothes, well, that was another matter entirely.

_Finite Incantatem_


End file.
